This invention relates to electric water kettles and filters therefore.
It is well know that when water is heated, some impurities can precipitate within the water. Other scum or particulate matter may already be in the water along with a distasteful color, odor, or taste. There are many types of filters for electric water kettles that remove impurities and precipitates from the water or can remove objectionable color, odor, or bad taste from the water.
This invention performs both water purification processes by filtering the water for particulate matter and scum and also removing many distasteful properties associated with the water. Further, because a water treatment media, which is used to remove distasteful properties from the water, has only a limited useful life, the water treatment media can also be housed in a removable water treatment cartridge to be removed and replaced when the water treatment media no longer can perform its filtering function.
An object of this invention to provide a filter for an electric water kettle to remove particulate matter or scum from the water.
A further object of this invention to provide a filter for an electric water kettle to remove color, odor, and bad taste from the water.
Another object of this invention to provide a removable filter that has a water treatment cartridge which can be removed from the filter and replaced when the useful life of the water treatment media within the water treatment cartridge has expired.
Another object of this invention to provide a gap between the water treatment cartridge and the base of the receptacle to allow water in the base to freely pass under the water treatment cartridge to provide a better flow rate for the liquid and make pouring more consistent.
In accordance with this invention, the combination of a water kettle and filter comprises a receptacle having an interior for holding a quantity of liquid, the receptacle having a base and side walls, the side walls having a handle for enabling liquid to be poured out of the receptacle, a spout opposite the handle through which liquid can exit the receptacle, and a filter which comprises a filter plate and a water treatment cartridge mounted thereto, the filter plate being slidably mounted to the interior of the receptacle. The water treatment cartridge is slidably mounted and frictionally retained to the filter plate.